


Пантера

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: согласно книжному канону, Кисслинга за его топазовые глаза и умение ходить бесшумно даже в военных ботинках, пантерой называли те, кому он нравился, и котом те, кому он не нравился.





	Пантера

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Белочка Тилли, Ardent Dragon

Гражданская война закончилась, но работы оказалось больше, чем Райнхард думал. Или он специально утром едет в адмиралтейство. Он главком. А после обеда уезжает в министерство. Он же премьер министр. У него же столько дел. Достаточно, чтобы работать до глубокой ночи, чтобы замуровать себя в кабинете. Он последний в министерстве. Больше никого — огромное пустое здание, где только вахта режется в карты на первом этаже. Охрану он тоже отпустил. Незачем. Приедут, когда будет пора ехать в резиденцию.  
Ему сложно называть особняк премьер-министра домом. Все сложно называть домом, где нет сестры или Кирхайса.  
Тело словно окаменело, покрылось коркой, пока он сидел за столом, поэтому идти особенно тяжело. Стоит ли? Или можно остаться вросшим в стол. Вот так, тут, не дойдя до края галактики, не покорив мир, оставшись полуживым полувластелином полувселенной.  
Надо пройти коридоры — каламбур веселит — поэтому Райнхард заставляет себя, через силу, против воли вынимает из-за стола тело и выносит его за пределы обитаемой части министерства.  
Кажется, будто оно, тело, идет отдельно, а Райнхард просто крошечная мыслящая часть в уголке сознания.  
Страшно.  
Он властелин пустоты. Никого нет вокруг — только стены, бездушные, голые, еле различимые в дежурном освещении, эхом пронзающие слух.  
Страшно.  
Темнота обступает со всех сторон, давит на виски, песком пробирается через глаза в сердце.  
"Где ты, сестра? Ты всегда приходила ко мне".  
Не придет больше. Он должен справляться сам. С темнотой, с одиночеством, с бесконечностью коридоров, с неизвестностью, скрывающейся за ними.  
Коридоры Феззана или Изерлона не так страшны, как эти, населенные бездушными бумажными монстрами жадных до человеческой крови указов. Ты можешь убить человека, погрузив в его живую дышащую плоть лезвие топора, можешь расстрелять из орудий вместе с кораблем — кому какое дело, как доживут секунды те, кто все равно исчезнет во взрыве. Можешь сбросить на них бомбу — с орбиты. На женщин, детей, стариков. Чтобы избежать лишних жертв или чтобы показать, кто вожак, кто сильнее.  
А можешь вот так, тихо, бескровно, росчерком пера, подписывая указы — итог один. Все люди так или иначе уходят за край мира. Одни быстрее, другие дольше.  
Коридоры министерства бесконечны.  
Райнхард идет все быстрее, будто через одиночные гулкие шаги он сможет вырваться за пределы себя, разорвать свое одиночество, убежать от боли. Но тени становятся длиннее, их все больше, они моргают перегоревшей лампой дежурного света, и, когда Райнхард уже готов перейти на бег, поглощают его.  
Он душит собственный крик, когда упирается в это живое, дышащее, черное, которое засасывает его в себя, обнимает руками, вминает в свое человеческое тело. Райнхард бьется, колотит темноту, которая пытается сожрать его, обнимает руками мертвецов, скалится рыжим. Вместо крика выходит гулкий животный хрип.  
— Все в порядке. Это я, — говорит темнота спокойно и ровно.  
— Ки...  
— Кисслинг, ваше превосходительство.  
— Гюнтер, — выдыхает Райнхард, чтобы не оговориться. Он помнит имя — обычное, человеческое. Имя человека, который клялся хранить его тело. — Ты действительно беззвучно ходишь, Гюнтер.  
Райнхарду кажется, что темнота коридора втягивает щупальца, отделяя себя от человека в форме. Морок, как иначе. Их форма соткана из другого.  
— Да.  
Гюнтер не убирает рук, не размыкает объятие все то время, пока Райнхард прижимается щекой к кителю.  
"Гюнтер, Гюнтер, Гюнтер", — повторяет он про себя, чтобы не оговориться. Чтобы впитать имя вместе с чуть иной формой, прямыми волосами, топазовым взглядом, чтобы запомнить разницу, чтобы разделить человека и смерть.  
"Я думал, что за мной пришел Кирхайс".  
"Я думал, что это конец коридоров и темнота встретила меня, даря забвение".  
"Я думал, чувствовал, был там, куда стремлюсь, но ты вернул меня обратно".  
От Гюнтера веет спокойствием и уверенностью, особенно это чувствуется, когда Райнхард все же выпутывается из объятий и разрешает ему идти впереди.  
Он идет бесшумно, и мрак ложится под его сапоги, укрывает и прячет его.  
— Ты похож на пантеру, Гюнтер, — улыбается Райнхард перед дверью в кабинет.  
— Так говорят, — он кланяется, не скрывая легкого самодовольства, как, наверное, и положено пантерам.

Райнхард закрывает за собой дверь, прижимается к ней спиной и щелкает выключателем, погружая комнату в темноту. Нет, не чтобы бросить себе вызов, а чтобы дотянуться до человека, оставшегося по другую сторону.


End file.
